Moral Downfall
by All-Powerful Queen Begiita
Summary: Macbeth’s moral downfall, portrayed by a series of journal entries. Enjoy.


The Moral Downfall of Macbeth  
  
By the All-Powerful Queen Begiita   
  
Selected Excerpts of Macbeth's Journal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
May 11, 1017:  
  
Well, it's over. The rebellion is dead as well as Macdonwald. I took his entrails as well as his head, which I set up on our battlements. We've won the battle. Or, more so, King Duncan has won it. We've done this all for him, haven't we, his soldiers? I mean to write my wife soon to tell her of what happened but I intend to go with Banquo to see Duncan soon. I don't have a lot of time. I'll end this entry for now.  
  
...  
  
I have been on such a strange journey! While Banquo and myself were traveling on our way to Duncan's castle, we were stopped in our tracks by a group of witches who greeted me the Thane of Glamis, Thane of Cawdor, and the future king of Scotland! My first impression was that they all were a cluster of senile, old hags until I saw Ross come up the hill to relate to me that I have just been named the Thane of Cawdor. I'm desperately confounded by all of this but one thing I can be certain of is that my cousin, Duncan, will be joining my family for dinner soon. I'll leave my journal at that since I need to write my wife to give her time to prepare for Duncan's arrival.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 12, 1017:  
  
  
He's here, it's planned, it's time, and I'm doubtful. My lady's remained so strong through all of this I don't know if I can match her ambitious courage. When the bell is rung I need to slip into Duncan's chamber, murder him in his sleep, and do away with his guards as well so that there are no witnesses to my crime. Why? One may wonder upon reading this. For power. For advance of rank. Do I want this? Yes. Would I kill for this honor? Yes. Would I kill my own cousin for it? God, I hope so. At least her plan is perfect. It will seem as if the guards had murdered Duncan, and I, in my rage, killed them in turn. Who put them up to it? Of course, the King's sons, Donalbain and Malcolm will most likely, in fear of plot against the family might flee Scotland for their own sake. They will be the obvious suspects. Flawless; that is, if I play my part just right. I must remind myself, if I slip up, it's the end for both of us and I cannot ever let her down like that. I can use her as an example for myself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 22, 1017:  
  
  
I can't get it out of my head. I keep recalling the witches' words to Banquo. They said to him he would be a father of kings. I refuse to believe that the sovereign title isn't to be given to my children! That's absurd! Banquo can never take my throne from me! If he means to I will take him away from my throne! Take him from my presence, this country, this Earth! I understand what it is I commit myself to by writing this. I never would've believes myself capable of doing such a thing to someone so close to me. But. if I can no longer trust him.  
  
I've become abhorred suddenly at my own thoughts. This is not me. I hate to say that I am afraid of my own self now. God help me. And God help Banquo.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 24, 1017:  
  
  
I went to see the witches again. I had to. I could no longer contain my mind's unrest. I went and they gave me a potion to drink and to give me prophetic visions. The things I saw! I'll make this very brief. Macduff. Macduff is my enemy now. The next victim in the circle of death that surrounds my crown. At the moment it knots itself around who were once two of my greatest allies: Fleance and Macduff. Is this the price of power; or is it the price of attaining it the way I have? Nevertheless, this is true: it's a price Macduff will be forced to pay. I've sent an assassin to his house.  
  
Of all the questions running through my mind, the one I wish to know above all is why do I have to do this? I only take such an action for the safety of my station. Otherwise, I don't understand! What have I become? I'm insane, I'm possessed, anything but what I've become! I can't bear it! Neither can my wife. She's become so guilt-riddled. What happened to the woman I spoke to on the night of Duncan's murder? So sure of herself. She also takes to sleepwalking. I've called for a doctor on this. I need to stop writing; I'm only worrying myself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 25, 1017:  
  
  
They're all revolting against me. Who? Malcolm, Macduff, Ross, Fleance, all of my old friends. All the men I used to work with, to work for, to know. I'm not sure what will happen today. That I'll enter in tonight.   
  
...  
  
Macbeth never returned to finish. 


End file.
